The Reveal
by RiRiWantsToWrite
Summary: Ladybug and Chat noir have a secret… the only problem is both of them don't know each other's identities. Can they keep their identities secret? Or will something force them to reveal?


_**Hey guys! If you know Miraculous Ladybug then you will know that there is a secret Adrien and Marinette has… the only problem is both of them don't know each other's identities. Can they keep their identities secret? Or will something force them to reveal?**_

It was Friday night just after Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day.

'Pound it!' both of the said. 'Sorry Chat, I'm about to detransform. Bye Chat'. 'Wait!' Chat shouted 'Huh? What Chat', Ladybug said looking confused. 'Stay I won't tell anyone, I… want to know who you are.' Chat pleaded. 'Chat… no one can know, not even us.' Ladybug smiled hopelessly. 'See you Chat'.

Ladybug went back to her house and detransformed. 'Woo! Tikki that was close.' 'You think Marinette.' Tikki was fed up with Marinette. 'You need to be more careful Marinette.' 'I know Tikki… I can't help it though.' There was a sudden knock on the front door when suddenly Ayla came in. 'Marinette… you have to turn on the tv… NOW!' 'Ayla breathe, sit down. What's happening?' 'JUST TURN ON THE TV MARINETTE!' 'Ok… ok'

Marinette turned on the television and they watched the news. There on television was a villain with… Chat Noir tied up. 'Chat…' Marinette whispered. 'Ayla… I need to go.' 'Marinette why?' 'I just do'. Marinette ran downstairs and found somewhere to transform and went after chat.

'Chat? Where are you?' Ladybug called. 'Ladybug! Get out of here! It's a trap!' Chat called. 'Chat there you are!' Ladybug shouted running to him. The only problem was she didn't notice that a net scooped her up and she was trapped. 'Ladybug I'm about to detransform', Chat cried. 'Oh no…' ladybug said hopelessly. 'I'm sorry Chat, but the only thing I can do is use my lucky charm, which I doubt will work'. 'Ladybug… what do we have to loose' Chat said 'just use it'. Ladybug used her Lucky Charm. 'Chat… it gave me nothing. The lucky charm always give me something'. She turned to Chat 'I'm sorry Chat, but this is the end.'

Ladybug hears a beep on her earrings. 'Guessed this is', said Chat disappointedly. 'Chat… look away… I don't want you to see me.' 'M'lady, I don't want to. I mean… I want to know who you are.'

Ladybug's earrings beeped. Once, twice, three times… She cried desperately, 'CHAT LOOK AW…' It was too late, across the other side of the room Adrien was standing there. Ad… Adrien?' 'Hey Ladybug'. 'Ladybug still staring at him detransformed revealing Marinette. 'Adrien… don't… don't look. I guess now your disappointed'. 'Disappointed. Why would you say that?' Adrien looked at Marinette in a confusing manner. 'Well… under the mask I am a clumsy school girl… I'm… I'm nothing compared to Ladybug.' Marinette nearly crying, called out 'I KNOW YOU LOVE LADYBUG!' Adrien looked at her with a helpless smile. 'Marinette look at me, Chat noir might love ladybug, but Adrien loves Marinette.' AS soon as Marinette's name rolled off Adrien's mouth, Marinette looked at him blushing. 'you… you love me?' 'Isn't that what I said Marinette.'

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and smiled. 'Well… What should we do now, thinking we know each other's identities?' 'I don't know' Adrien said. 'Adrien… someone is behind… you.' 'Huh?' Hawkmoth standing there claps his hands. 'Well… what do we have here? Marinette and Adrien, I cannot believe that I have won. Finally, I can do my task now.' 'Father…?' Adrien whispered. Before Adrien and Marinette could say anything Hawkmoth disappeared. 'That… that was my father'. 'Your… father. Are you sure?' 'I know it is. Marinette we have one more job to do.' 'Wait… Adrien.' Before Adrien transformed he stopped and listened to Marinette. 'Here I want to give you something.' 'Marinette walked up to him and slowly kissed him on the cheek. Adrien blushing transformed and so did Marinette.

'Are you ready, princess?'

 _ **Hey guys this is the end of the fanfiction. I know it is short, but hopefully you have enjoyed it! There might be a second part, I just don't know yet. Hopefully though I can write another part, comment down below if you want to hear more.**_

 _ **See yah soon!**_


End file.
